Snapshots of The Cullens
by dancrgrl16714
Summary: Ok so I've decided this is going to be a series of oneshots that whenever I feel like updating I will! Formerly Movie Night At the Cullens R
1. Movie Night

**Disclaimer: I don't now nor am I ever going to own Twilight. Ok get it got it good!**

**A/N: This is totally random because I'm bored sorry if you don't like it.**

"Edward what movie do you want to watch?"

"Alice I picked last week you pick this time I'm out of ideas."

"Well, how about we watch…..hmmm…….Freaky Friday?"

"Alice that movie is dumb that could never happen, a girl switching places with her mother all because of a fortune cookie? I mean come on that's just stupid."

"Well how about Wizard of Oz?"

"Ok I guess that's better at least it's a classic and not some dumb remake or even worse a sequel. I'm officially over sequels unless it's absolutely necessary otherwise they ruin the whole story it's just a waste of money and effort."

"Is your rant about sequels over?"

"Yes why do you for some odd reason like sequels?"

"Some sequels aren't bad and you know that but for the most part no I do not like sequels."

"Ok well let's watch the movie."

"Ok."

(EPOV)

Ugh how is it that she knows every word to this movie this is so annoying. She's not even saying it out loud at least then I could tell her to shut up. But no she has to say it in her head. And sing along this is just torture. I knew I should have gone paint balling with Emmett and Jasper. But know I stayed around the house incase something went wrong and Bella called. Well no offense to Bella but because of her I'm sitting here going insane!

(APOV)

Oh how I love this movie it truly is one of my favorites. Honestly because I love seeing the look on Edward's face when I say every word including songs in my head. That must really annoy him but oh wait it's my favorite part.

_If I were King of the Forest, _

_Not queen, not duke, not prince.  
My regal robes of the forest,_

_Would be satin, not cotton, not chintz.  
I'd command each thing, be it fish or fowl.  
With a woof and a woof and a royal growl - woof.  
As I'd click my heel, all the trees would kneel.  
And the mountains bow and the bulls kowtow.  
And the sparrow would take wing - _

_If I - If I - were King!  
Each rabbit would show respect to me.  
The chipmunks genuflect to me.  
Though my tail would lash, _

_I would show compash  
for every underling!  
If I - If I - were King!  
Just King! _

(EPOV)

"HOW CAN ONE PERSON BE SO ANNOYING??? HUH ALICE HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?"

"Why Edward what is the matter?"

"Don't you act all sweet you know exactly what the matter is. You are driving me insane. How is it that you know every word how many times have you seen this thing any ways?"

"Only a couple but why are you so annoyed I wasn't saying anything out loud."

"YOU KNOW WHY BUT INCASE YOU WEREN'T SURE I CAN READ MINDS GOD DAMMIT!"

"No need to get feisty geeze I'm sorry ok?"

"No, not ok I'm going over to Bella's I've had enough. At least if she knows every word I can't read her mind. I think that's the only good thing about not being able to read her mind."

**A/N: Ok so that was extremely pointless but I was bored and it all just kind of came out so review if you liked it and review if you didn't I love **_**constructive criticism**_** but don't just be plain out mean I don't like that!**


	2. So Much For Twister

**Disclaimer: I don't now nor am I ever going to own Twilight. Ok get it got it good!**

**A/N: This is totally random because I'm bored sorry if you don't like it.**

"Emmett do you want to play battleship?"

"Not against you, you're going to cheat."

"I do not cheat I just win with style."** That is like my favorite quote ever me and my friend came up with it sorry back to the story**

"Alice you do to cheat it's not fun to play with you because you always win. You always know where I put my ships and I never even have a chance. So no I am not playing with you."

"But Emmett I have no one else to play with and I really want to. They're all on a hunting trip please??"

"No, not happening I'll play something else just not battleship!"

"Ok how about twister?"

"Umm Alice there's only two of us here who is supposed to spin?"

"You see I know something you don't listen carefully and you'll find out who's going to spin in a couple of seconds."

"Wait hold on I can't… oooo Bella's coming you didn't say that!!!!!"

BPOV

Oh god what did I put myself into. I'm going to a house with two crazy vampires who want to play twister. Because you know Edward says I'm going on a hunting trip, Alice and Emmett are staying home. Maybe you should go have some bonding time with them. And me of course how could I say no to him. And now I'm spending the weekend with two crazy people! Which, honestly they are Alice will want to give me a makeover at least once and Emmett laughs at everything I do. He truly is the spitting image of an older brother. Teases me, ruffles my hair, and sometimes just drives me crazy. But I love him just like I love all the Cullens. They make me feel so at home. Oh gosh I'm here and I don't have a thing with me because of course Alice called to make sure I didn't have a thing and if I brought anything I wouldn't be allowed to use it because this is her weekend to do whatever she wants with me. (That scares me so much).

APOV (I guess its kind of just dialougy)

"EMMETT SHES HERE!!!!!"

"I know I heard her truck, we seriously need to by her a new car. That thing sounds horrible. To be able to here it from that far away."

"You know Edward has asked her millions of times if he can but every time she says no, and you know how stubborn she is. And after these last couple of months you know Edward will do anything to keep her happy."

"I know but honestly how can she drive that thing?"

"Are you guys talking about my truck again??!!??"

"No Bella of course not why would we do that?"

"Alice, that obviously means you were. Leave my truck alone its fine it never did anything to you."

"Besides move extremely slow?"

"Emmett not everyone has to drive at 100mph to be happy."

Well I do and once you're a vampire so we'll you! So there!"

"Yeah if Edward ever agrees to change me which so far is a no go."

"Yes but I've seen visions of it so it will happen don't worry about it, but if you said yes to him about the proposal then it would come even faster!! Hint hint nudge nudge."

"Alice I want to say yes but I don't want to jump into things to fast."

"BUT YOURE WILLING TO BECOME A VAMPIRE OH THAT MAKES SENSE BELLA!"

"Geeze you sound just like Edward."

"Well come on Bella it's the truth. I guess I don't understand why you can't say yes to being a vampire but not to a marriage proposal?"

"Well I've watched what can happen when people as young as us get married, look at my parents."

"But Bella, Edward is over 100 years old he knows what he's getting himself into and that's half the battle. And if you love him half as much as you say you do why don't you just say yes? And Bella I don't mean to be inconsiderate when I say this but you're going to have to sever ties with your parents when you become a vampire anyways."

"Those are all good points Alice and trust me I've thought about most of them but I'm just not sure."

"Well you had better consider it a little harder because Edward is going to keep asking you and next time he's got a ring. But I'm not suppose to tell you that. I just feel bad that he might dazzle you and you'll end up getting yourself into something you're not ready for."

"Thanks, for the warning Alice"

"Anytime, that's what I'm here for."

BPOV

Alice had some really good points and she was right, as always. But I'm just not sure about the whole thing and I do love Edward but...

EmPOV

I guess we're not playing twister oh well. I'm just going to go watch something on TV I didn't want to play anyways.

**A/N: Ok so I just updated this because I was reading a thread at the lexicon and it gave me some new ideas read and review**


End file.
